


Strawberries

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal always had a habit of stealing those strawberries. Yasuo finds a more amusing use for them. [ a brothel AU where Ezreal and Yasuo are courtesans ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

One of the common rooms was filled with giggling that day, often followed by deeper chuckling as two of the brothel’s courtesans enjoyed a bowl of strawberries together, having been quietly stolen picked up from the kitchen. The smaller of the two males was seated on the other’s lap, head leaned back against the man’s shoulder as he placed another piece of the red fruit in his mouth.

"Seems weird to me, maybe even a little shady, you know?" Yasuo mentioned, just as he reached out for another strawberry.

"He’s good to me, though," Ezreal responded after he’s swallowed his fruit, a hand coming up to wipe some of the juice from the corner of his lips. "You wouldn’t get it unless you signed up for that room, but I’m obviously the manlier one, so I did instead of you."

The Ionian breathed a laugh as he bit into his fruit. A bit of the juice dripped down from his chin, landing on Ezreal’s collar bone, and the blonde’s muscle twitched slightly. “You better clean that up,” he mentioned, blue eyes looking accusingly at Yasuo.

A dark brow rose as he ate his fruit. “What?” he asked, reaching for another. “Am I to lick off every bit of juice from your body, oh manliest one?”

"Yes."

And with that, the Ionian pressed the strawberry in his hand against Ezreal’s cheek, thoroughly smashing it and making the juice run down the blonde’s jaw and down his neck, some dripping over the jewelry he wore there. The boy gasped, before shouting a ‘hey!’ and grabbing a strawberry of his own. He smashed his against Yasuo’s nose, just below his scar, and the two were laughing. More pieces of fruit were pulled from the bowl, and soon Ezreal was turned around to face the Ionian as their battle of fruit continued. Their skins became stained pink in multiple places, strawberry seeds and leafs sticking to them.

But soon enough the bowl was forgotten as they became much more distracted by each other, starting with Yasuo capturing Ezreal’s soft lips in a strawberry flavored kiss. The blonde was still giggling as their lips met, and it took him a moment to calm so that their tongues could meet in a short, sensual dance. Sticky hands stuttered on each other’s flesh as they roamed, and Yasuo’s lips traveled over Ezreal’s cheek, tongue swiping over the juice on his cheek before descended to suck at a pink spot on his jaw, and he only followed the trail of juice that ran down the boy’s neck.

The blonde moaned softly, head tilting to the side to allow the man more access to the expanse of flesh. Ezreal’s hands moved up to Yasuo’s hair, and with a tug to his hair tie, freed the long dark strands from their usual ponytail to run his fingers through them.

"Don’t get my hair sticky," the Ionian murmured against the boy’s neck, and Ezreal only laughed.

"Just wash it afterwards."

"It’s a pain to wash my hair."

The blonde rolled his eyes and didn’t listen at all, much to fixated on combing through those impossibly long strands that fell smoothly over Yasuo’s back. In return, he received a nip to his collarbone, one that made his body tense, but he only giggled.

He was silenced by two digits pressing on his lips, and his blue eyes met dark brown as Yasuo looked up from the boy’s shoulder. Ezreal smirked before he took them into his mouth, eyes keeping locked with the Ionian’s as his tongue laved over those fingers. He was pleased by the taste of strawberry still on them, humming pleasantly as he sucked on the digits. He felt Yasuo’s free hand tug at the knot over his front, and without much effort did the cloth around his waist come loose and fall to the floor. He had to do the same in return - hands descending to pull at the thick rope that held Yasuo’s pants up. It took a bit of concentration while still working at the fingers in his mouth, but eventually he loosened the rope enough to tug the Ionian’s pants down just enough to where his member sprung up.

Ezreal’s hand wrapped around it, just under the head as his thumb rubbed teasingly at the tip. Yasuo let out a grunt, precum seeping out at the motion. He removed his fingers from the blonde’s mouth then, and then descended to press between the boy’s cheeks. Ezreal pressed back against them with a short whine.

"You know I don’t need that."

"Well I’m not going in dry."

The blonde huffed out of impatience, and so Yasuo redirected his hand to his own need, pushing Ezreal’s hand out of the way to coat his length in the saliva that covered his fingers. The hand was brought up again, only for him to spit in it, and to apply that to himself as well. The blonde shifted over Yasuo’s lap until his own hard need pressed against the man’s abs as the Ionian’s cock curved against his ass. Ezreal rubbed himself against the other, a needy whine leaving him.

And so Yasuo complied, a hand guiding himself into the Piltovian above him with a long sigh. Ezreal let out a moan once he had fully seated himself on the other, and his eyes met Yasuo’s again, and he demanded, “Fuck me.”

A smirk came over the Ionian’s face, but he didn’t do as he was told until he grabbed yet another strawberry from the bowl. Only then were his hips thrusting up towards Ezreal, making the boy bounce on his lap as he took him. The fruit in his hand was pressed to the blonde’s lips, some of the juice squeezing out before the other opened his mouth to bite it. The green leaves were tossed aside as Yasuo leaned forth to lock lips, the sweet taste of the fruit on both of their tongues as their heads tilted in a deep kiss. Ezreal’s hands were combing through and tugging dark hair as he met every one of Yasuo’s thrusts, his moans muffled by the other’s mouth.

And as the movements of their hips continued, Yasuo’s head ducked down to the boy’s neck again, sucking at any remnants of juice his lips could reach. He roamed down his neck and onto his shoulder, over his collarbone, and Ezreal’s hands found purchase on the man’s strong shoulders as he picked up the pace for himself, bouncing quicker on Yasuo’s lap to hit deep with every thrust. He was panting, eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on the pleasure alone.

One of the Ionian’s hands came to wrap around the cock that rubbed against his abdomen, thumb pressing to the tip with every upward stroke as he pumped it. “Yes,” Ezreal breathed, eyes cracking open to look down at what the man was doing to him. “Yasuo…”

And the Ionian responded, “Ez…” as their hips met again and again, feeling their orgasm approaching within themselves as well as each other, what with the way the blonde’s walls clenched around Yasuo’s cock and how the man’s thrusts became wilder in their desperation.

Ezreal came first, a shout coming from him as he came over Yasuo’s hand and abs, desperately thrusting up into his hand to milk himself dry. The Ionian’s free hand came to grab Ezreal’s hip, pulled him back down fully onto his cock as he too came with a grunt, spilling himself within the blonde. His hips twitched with every wave of his orgasm, and Ezreal whimpered as he was filled with that hot liquid.

And when they came down from their highs, they were still panting, slumped against one another. A smirk overtook Ezreal’s face first as he nuzzled against Yasuo’s cheek. “You still didn’t lick all of it off,” he mentioned with a breathless laugh.

The Ionian chuckled. “How about we just wash each other off instead, yeah?”

The blonde hummed in agreement.


End file.
